


Five Nights of Love and Fear

by Dantler24



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dantler24/pseuds/Dantler24
Summary: In this alternate universe Fan Fiction Mike is a Night Guard who survived 2 weeks at work, hes been in love with Foxy for years and is finally close enough to fulfill his desires......however, they come at a price.
Relationships: Freddy Fazbear/Foxy/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Five Nights of Love and Fear

**Author's Note:**

> This Story is VERY explicit! There is some spooky stuff, some non consensual stuff towards the end. Its my first post so please enjoy!

~Night 1 Start~

The distant screams and metallic whirring jerk Mike awake. He takes in his surroundings which comprise of a desk with a few monitors, a phone, a desk fan, and a cupcake. Behind the desk is a poster of 3 robot figures : a Chicken, a Bear, and a Rabbit all posed on a stage with the word Celebrate on it. He must have fallen asleep during his night shift at Freddy Fazzbear’s Pizzeria. There’s a Metallic whirring again but this time it sounds closer. Mike reaches over and flicks on the hallway light. He sees the 7 foot tall Bunny character approaching him slowly and mechanically. “Oh hey Bonnie. Sorry about this.” And he turns off the light and presses the button to close the door. The robot stops by the small window beside the door. It’s blank expression is creepy enough let alone the darkness of the Night Shift. The Bunny stands there a minute or two and then walks away. After a couple moments Mike opens the door and sighs. “That was a close one.” He didn’t tell his boss that he was scared of the robots because he needed the money to pay for College...for the 3rd time. He checks the monitor to see where the other 3 are. 

There’s Freddy Fazbear who is the star of the whole show. He’s the title character. Everyone loves him. Hell, even Mike did when he was a kid. It wasn’t until that accident that he started to become afraid. Some big dumb kid lifted his brother into one of the older Freddy model’s mouth and it closed up on his head. It was awful. That restaurant closed down and the robots were recalled for testing and maintenance. Fazbear Entertainment Inc. worked very hard to keep the family quiet and was eventually allowed to reopen. The twisted part was that it was one of the co-founders kids. Mike leaned over to the computer and checked the camera surveilance system. Freddy was still on the stage tonight which was a relief for Mike. Freddy was a pain to keep out of the office despite him being very patient. He typically tried to wait Mike out. Last week he nearly got in.

There’s Bonnie the Bunny of course who plays lead guitar in their little band. He’s a lot of people’s second favourite. One of Mike’s friends, Will, said that Bonnie was his favourite and that one day he would be brave enough to touch Bonnie’s guitar. He almost did too until the old custodian shooed them away. Bonnie has returned to the Dining Area for one of his thousand patrols. 

Then there’s Chica the Chicken, she’s the only girl animatronic and the funniest looking in Mike’s opinion. She was a dancer from what he remembered. He wasn't sure wyatt she did exactly. She holds the cupcake which is currently on His desk. She’s usually more active when she has the cupcake so they started taking it away from her at night. She spent most of her nights patrolling the kitchen and bathrooms. The camera for the kitchen was busted but the audio worked fine. Mike could hear her rustling around in there. “Good. Keep as far as possible Chica.” He wasn't a big fan of getting too close to her because of last time.

And last but not least there was Foxy the Pirate, Mike’s favourite. He would tell stories and jokes. Mike could sit in front of him for hours as a kid. He would break down constantly so it was always a special day when Foxy was working. Currently he was "Out Of Service" which Mike sighed at as he flicked the camera over to him. It took a moment to register what he was seeing. Foxy was peeking out and looking directly at the camera. As if he knew he was being watched. “Oh, hey old friend.” Mike sometimes spoke out loud because of how quiet it would get at night and his tinnitus could be overwhelming sometimes. 

Foxy waved his hook at the camera and poked back in Pirates Cove. Mike sat there dumbfounded, the only thing that snapped him out of his stupor was the mechanical whirring to his right. He could tell by the noise that Chica was too close for comfort so even before turning on the light he shut that door. His guess was right as when he turned on the light she was peeking in the window. Mike couldn’t help but chuckle because she always looked like she was surprised and it was just so different from the other Animatronics. “Close one Chica, you almost got me again.” He said as he rubbed the fresh scar on his right shoulder. 

On Mike’s 2nd day at the company he was working the night shift and was listening to the voicemails left by his boss on the phone when Chica got in to the office. That was rule number one for Mike.   
“Do NOT under any circumstances let the animatronics in the office. They will think you’re out of uniform and try to stuff you in a suit.” His boss said on the first day. Chica got in and in a panic Mike threw his whole body against the robot and she staggered back into the hallway. During the struggle she clawed his shoulder and left a pretty nasty gash. Despite this he was bandaged up and back at work the next day. Minimal stitching required. His mom asked if he was insane for going back and he said “probably” as he left for his shift. He hasn’t seen his mom in a while because she’s on an opposite schedule to his. This didn’t bother Mike because he had a strained relationship with her. 

Mike checked the clock and it read 4am. “Almost time.” He checked the power level and used his calculator to determine he had enough power to last until 6am as long as he didn’t have the door closed too long. He reached over and flickered the light. Chica left because she wasn’t there. He flicked through the camera and all 3 were on the Main Stage again. He opened the door and then switched to Pirates Cove. Foxy was still there but not peeking out anymore. “Maybe I imagined it all.” 

Mike relaxed back in his chair. He usually passed the time by playing on his new Gameboy Color but the battery died hours ago. He would pick some up on his way home. He almost beat Pokémon Red but he was itching for a new way to occupy his time. One less...reliant on batteries. 

He fiddled with the cameras a little and all was quiet. Until a sound he hadn’t heard before echoed in the establishment. He peeked up and down the hallway his torso half out of the doorway one after the other to see nothing out of the ordinary. He looked back in the office and nearly jumped out of his chair. A faint outline of a golden bear was slumped in the corner of the small office. “Holy Jesus! What the hell?!” He picked up a stapler on the desk and threw it at the apparition. It fell through it and landed with a bang on the wall. It was as if the Gold bear wasn’t actually there. Mike rubbed his eyes and blinked and the Bear was gone as fast as it had appeared. “Mike, get a grip. You’re probably tired.” He rolled his chair back to the screens and checked. The main crew was still on the main stage but he almost screamed. Foxy was gone. He flicked through the cameras and heard a fast clanging of metal down the left hallway and he slammed the door button to close it just in time to see Foxy dart past the window and bang on the door. 

Mike felt a lump gather in his throat. He’s never seen Foxy run down the hall like that. “What the hell was that?” The pounding on the door continued for a few more seconds that felt like hours. Then quietly from the other side he heard a voice. “Are you okay?” It was very quiet and Mike rapped his ears. Maybe it was the Tinnitus, or the adrenaline, maybe he was still dreaming. But then he heard it again. “Are you okay?” 

Mike presses the light button and saw foxy was standing in front of the door. His face turned to the window and he opened his mouth to show a speaker. “Arrrrrr You okay?” Mike wasn’t sure how to react but he swallowed and nodded. “Avast Me First Mate! Ye gave me a Fright.” And he started walking back to the Dining Area.   
“Did. Did Foxy just talk to me?” 

And then throughout the entire Restaurant a clock chimed 6am’s arrival. Thus meaning the end of Mike’s shift. He sat there a moment collecting himself before getting up and starting to turn on the Restaurant’s lights and music and setting up the Kitchen for the day. All the while keeping an eye on Pirates Cove. 

~Night 1 End~

~Day 1 Intermission~

Mike forgot to grab batteries on the way home. He was lost in thought over the events of the night and walked right past the 7-Eleven on the way home and when he got home his phone was ringing. His mom walked into the kitchen and answered it. She was getting ready for work when he got home and then she called his name. The phone was for him and it was his boss. He was impressed with the amount of work he put in for the previous night. After he hung up he placed the phone on the holster and kissed his mom on the cheek good night and went to sleep. He had a dream that retold the night before but Foxy looked less like a robot and more like a handsome Pirate with Fox Ears and an eye patch. It was a very fitful sleep 

~Night 2 Start~

Mike went to work a little early. The clock reads 11:30pm and he gets settled in his office and then gets up and walks over to Pirates Cove. He looked around and the Janitor named Carl was up on the main stage sweeping. “Foxy, what was last night man?” He waited for an answer that didn’t come and looked over to see Carl was looking at him with a puzzled expression. “Carl, I have a question. You’ve been working here since it opened the first time right?” Carl nodded and explained what the restaurant was like in its former glory with two robots instead of 4 and was a lot smaller. But then the Bite happened and they closed for a bit but Carl kept getting a paycheck from Fazbear Entertainment when the restaurant wasn’t opened so he didn’t question much. “Carl did the animatronics start acting off when we opened again or was it more recently?” Carl explained that the new robots weren’t like the old ones. They seemed to act like they were regular people and would go off script and act wildly around certain adults. Especially Foxy, he was the first according to Carl. That’s why he’s OOS so often. “Thanks man, I appreciate it.” And Mike walked back to the office as the clock chimes midnight as it does every shift. Today was going to be interesting. 

The clock read 2:30am and Mike was going through his usual routine. He listened to the voicemails and scheduled in a few parties for next week that the day shift couldn’t get to. He cleaned up the desk and sat back in his chair. He thought back to when he had a birthday party here. 

It was one of the best birthdays he’d ever had as a kid. Some friends from school we’re running around and watching the Main Stage while Mike was sitting in front of Pirates Cove. It was lucky that his birthday fell on a day that Foxy was working. He told a story of when he was sailing the Seven Seas and came across this cursed treasure and how he broke the curse and left with his Crew in search for more “Booty to Plunder”. Mike laughed and clapped and was so thrilled. He was the only kid who wasn’t afraid of Foxy. So most of the parties he attended that foxy was operational he would just sit over at Pirates Cove and wait for Foxy to tell his tales. 

There was that sound again and instinctively Mike closed the door and turned on the light to see Bonnie peeking in. He stood there a moment and walked back to do his rounds. Then shorty after came Chica. She came a lot sooner tonight than last night. Even Freddy left the stage tonight and wandered into the bathrooms for a minute before returning to the stage. It was very interesting to see them acting like real people. Around 5am he checked the cameras for Foxy and sure enough he was about to leave Pirates Cove. Mike instinctively closed the door because he wasn’t entirely sure if it was safe but just like the night before Foxy approached the door and was knocking. “H-Hello?” Mike’s voice was shakier than he would have liked it to be but a part of him was hopeful for a response. There was a long silence. The knocking having stopped and then a quiet voice. “Aye, Be that you Mike?”

“Foxy? You know my name”

“Aye, ye be the only one ter visit me at me Cove. A Course I know yer Name”

“What is happening to me? Am I going crazy? I’m talking to a robot.”

“‘Ey! I’m no robot! I be a pirate Fox! There be a difference! Listen, I just wanted to check in ter see if ye be alright from last night. Ye yelling like a landlubber ready to sink.”

“I-I thought I saw something weird. It surprised me but I’m fine. Why do you care anyways? I’m just a night guard. I’m “out of uniform” so it’s not like I can hang out and spend time with you because the others will stuff me in a suit.”

“Ah that be a bunch of nonsense! They’re harmless as long as ye treat them like any other. They don’t like bein viewed as less than they are.”

“Robots?”

“Yer a few Doubloons short of a Treasure chest aren’t ye? They’re people.”

Mike sat there looking out at Foxy. Not only do these robots think they’re people but he was just insulted by one. His favourite one. He couldn’t believe what was happening right in front of him. The clock read 5:45. He couldn’t believe the night went by so quickly. There was a long pause and then Foxy said. 

“Mike listen ter yer pal Foxy, I like ye so I don’t want ye to lose yer job so don’t tell nobody about this okay? I’ll see ye at Dusk” 

With that Foxy left back to Pirates Cove and Mike sat in silence after opening the door. He almost ran out of power but the clock chimed in for 6am. He did his morning routine and said bye to all the animatronics as he left the building. 

~Night 2 End~

~Day 2 Intermission~

Mike stopped by the 7-Eleven on the way home and grabbed Batteries, Metal Polish, some breakfast and headed home. He didn’t see his mom this morning. She must have had to leave early for work. He went downstairs after putting his uniform in the laundry and went to sleep. He fell asleep smiling. In his dream he was sitting with Human Foxy and just eating lunch together at Pirates Cove. Freddy and Bonnie were also Human in this dream and We’re sitting not too far away eating as well. Mike laughed at Foxy’s jokes and leaned into him. His chest felt so cold so he leaned in more to try and warm up Foxy. He looked up and Foxy was closing the gap going in for a kiss when the Alarm went off. Mike woke up feeling flushed and took a few minutes to rub one out before getting ready for work. He packed a lunch and walked to work excited to get there. 

~Night 3 Start~ 

Mike said bye to Carl as he left after Carl commented on how happy Mike looked. And Mike got started on his bookings and voicemails. After that he stood up and stretched and walked out of the office. He walked into the dark Dining Area seeing the towering figures of Freddy and Co. and said “Good morning everyone! I hope you had a good day at work” and he sat down by Pirates Cove with his lunch and waited for Foxy to peek out. The Animatronics on Stage began their rounds and all walked past Mike. They looked at him and said hello through their speakers and walked around. None of them were chasing him or trying to stuff him in a suit. “Just don’t go in the office please.” And all the robots nodded and did their rounds. 

Foxy’s voice was getting clearer by the shift and said “Top of the Mornin’ Mike. How be ye?” 

“I’m really good Foxy, how are you?”

Foxy looked at Mike, his animatronic eye zooming in and out as he spoke. 

“I be good too! Glad ter be out of my Cove and stretch me Legs”

Mike Blushed And said nervously “w-would you like to sit with me while I ate? I brought you some metal polish...”

Foxy stopped moving and looked at Mike. His mouth opening as though to smile. “That would be Excellent!” And Foxy’s legs folded and he sat down on the ground. His shorts tightening as he did outlining a bulge that Mike hadn’t taken note of before. 

They talked and ate lunch and had a very lengthy discussion of the previous day’s parties. Mike felt the warmth flood his face as he sat closer and closer to Foxy while they spoke and he ate; until they were right next to each other. He leaned on Foxy’s shoulder and felt the cold metal under the very thin layer of fur on Foxy. Foxy didn’t try to move away. 

“Foxy, I had a dream about you today... it was... nice!”

“Oh really? What happened in this dream of yers?”

“This.” And Mike leaned up to kiss foxy on the animatronic face. The metal face surprisingly warm. And foxy leaned in to Mike and put his hand around Mike’s waist.

DING DONG BING BONG

The clock chimed 6am. It was too soon! It wasn’t fair. Mike wanted to stay with Foxy and just spend time together. 

“Mike. Ye need te get the restaurant ready fer the day. I’ll be here tonight when ye get back.” 

Mike nodded and got up and got the restaurant ready and said bye to the animatronics but before he left he hugged and kissed Foxy. He left the shift feeling warm and fuzzy inside. 

~Night 3 End~

~Day 3 Intermission~

Mike went home with the biggest grin on his face. He’s never felt this way about someone before. Well, something. He was very happy when he got home. No mom in sight again but he didn’t think much of it. He put his uniform in the washer and started it before going to sleep. That night he dreamt that he and foxy were alone in Pirates Cove and they were kissing tenderly. Foxy pulls away slightly with a grin and asks “Are ya Ready?” And Mike blushed and says “Aye Aye Captain” and then Foxy enters Mike and it’s a kinda cold and large cock that slides in effortlessly as they make love. Foxy cumming inside Mike and they lay together basking in the afterglow.

The alarm wakes up Mike and he goes to get ready for work. He goes to grab his uniform from the dryer but it’s empty. He stands there puzzled and looks in the washer to see his uniform in there. He shrugs it off as Mom is probably tired or didn’t check. He switches over the laundry and leaves a note for his mom on the counter to please check on the laundry in the morning because his uniform was in the dryer and that he loves her and to have a great day. Then he heads off to work the dream he had still fresh in his mind. 

~Night 4 Start~

The clock read 1am. There was a lot more paperwork as the week wore on but Mike didn’t mind because he went through it fairly quick. There was a voicemail from his boss about his performance this past week and to keep it up because it was good work he was doing. Mike raced over to Pirates Cove to see Foxy only to find it empty. He looked over at the Main Stage and all 3 animatronics were there. 

“Lookin for someone?” A voice came from behind Mike. It was clear as day. 

Mike turned around and saw Foxy in front of him only he looked a little different. He was human? Like he still had robot fox ears and his legs looked robotic but his bare chest was soft like skin and his face was that of a man in his late 20’s with a 5 o’clock shadow and a scar over his one eye. Where an eye patch sat. 

“Foxy!” Mike said as all the air in his lungs escaped. He felt dizzy. Foxy looked exactly like he did in his dream. “How... you look so.... what happened?”

Foxy smirked. “You did Mike. Ye set me free. You set all of us free. Ye see us how we truly are. Our souls are trapped in these bodies and only get to be ourselves when someone sees us as we are. Carl helped us know this before but wasn’t strong enough to break it before.”

Foxy throws his arms around Mike and they kiss. It’s very tender at first and then the passion takes over and they are on a table Foxy is ripping off Mike’s security guard uniform and undressing him quickly and before Mike can process what’s happening Foxy wraps his mouth over his cock and begins to suck. It’s so warm and wet and feels incredible. Mike pushes Foxy’s head down as he blows his load in the Pirate’s throat. He licks it all up and grins before saying “My Turn” Foxy undoes his pants and Mike sees this 11 inch cock throbbing. Waiting to be consumed. He pounced on the Pirate and sucks him dry like he hasn’t eaten in years. Foxy cums in his mouth and that’s when Mike feels a cock against his ass and looks back to see Freddy Humanized. He’s not as handsomely rugged as Foxy but he’s still pretty hot so Mike pushes back against the cock until it penetrates him. Freddy fucks Mike until he cums and fills Mike’s ass with his seed. Bonnie takes no time getting in there after and is fucking Mike. Once all the boys are through Mike looks arounds and doesn’t see Chica. He panics a moment and looks toward the office but she’s not in there either. There’s a clatter in the kitchen and Mike takes a breath as he dresses himself. He walks over to the kitchen after and grabs the mop. He sees chica doing dishes in the kitchen and turning on the ovens. He pauses a moment and looks at the clock in the kitchen and sees its 5:57am. “Thank you Chica” she looks back at him and nods. Mike finishes mopping up and heads back to the office to finish up his shift. He’s a little wobbly on his feet but overall feels incredible. 

He stops by Pirate cove on his way out to see Foxy and kisses him. “I’ll see you tonight?” Foxy nods and assumes his position for the day. He says goodnight to the rest of the crew and leaves for the morning thinking to himself how lucky he is. 

~Night 4 End~

~Day 4 Intermission~

Mike walks home in an afterglow state of being which is probably why he didn’t notice at first the cop cars infront of his neighbours home until he got to his door to unlock it. He looks over to Sam his neighbour and sees she’s upset. He waves at her and she shakes her head. Mike finds that odd but shrugs it off. He calls for his mom but no answer. He goes to the kitchen and sees his note still on the counter. He finds that strange and goes to the dryer to find his clothes still in there. He takes it out and folds it all. As he does a shirt that doesn’t belong to him falls out of the basket. He picks it up and sees the splotchy pink shirt and sets it on the table. Mike goes to bed with a strange feeling in his chest. 

~Night 5 Start~

Mike woke with a start. He thought he heard a noise but assumed it was a part of the dream he had. He was in a room with a ballerina and a robot clown. It was terrifying. Then in a flash they were gone. He looked around his room before checking the clock which read 11pm. He went upstairs and his tinnitus rang like Church bells. This meant that the house was empty because it was always the worst when it was quiet. Mike went to the kitchen to get his lunch ready for work and finds a note on the counter. It’s addressed to him and it says in crude handwriting to come to work hungry because there’s going to be a staff party. He thinks that’s a little odd and brings some snacks anyways and goes to work. He has a sinking feeling in his chest like something bad is happening and he just doesn’t notice it yet. 

He arrives at work at 11:45pm and sees that there is indeed a party set up in the dining hall. He says hello to the animatronics who are stood motionless on the stage and swings by the office to drop off his stuff and get settled in when he’s interrupted by the phone ringing. 

“Hello! Hello!! Mike is that you?”

It’s his boss. 

“Hey Mr. Afton, how can I help you?”

“Mike..uh, I need you to uh... come to the back room for a minute. The one behind the Parts and Service Room. Okay?”

“Uh, sure Mr. Afton. I’ll be right there.”

Mike gets up and heads toward the backroom. Maybe there’s a bit more set up for the party. He enters the back room and stops in his tracks. Mr. Afton is sitting there beside an open bunny suit. It looks like one you can wear with some metal bits in it. On the table in the back room is a cake. With a single candle in it. On the cake is written. Congratulations on the Promotion! Mike feels at ease. That’s so exciting! A promotion! He’s only been here a few weeks but still! 

“Geez Mr. Afton! A promotion? That’s awesome!”

“Yesss Michael, you’ve been performing so well that I figured you’ve earned a special reward! I also got you a gift! It’s over in the corner.”

Mr. A points over to a huge present wrapped in the corner. 

“Uh, thanks Sir. You didn’t have to.”

“Trust me. I did”

Mike walks over and opens the box. Inside was something he couldn’t process all at once. There were pieces of metal and flesh all intertwined together. The thing inside extends to its full height. It’s a ballerina. But also..... his mom. 

“Oh. My God!” Mike steps back and Something grabs him from behind. Whatever it is smells horrible. It’s holding him tighter than a regular person could. He turns around sees Mr. Afton wearing the rabbit suit and holding him. He says with awful breath. “Don’t you like your gift Michael? I made it just for you.” Mike began to cry. “Oh don’t worry that’s only part of your promotion” he carries Mike out into the parts and service room where he has this furnace blazing. “I’m going to make you into one of my creations. Wouldn’t you like that Michael? You’re already fucking my robots so why not become one?” Mike continues to sob. “Oh don’t worry. I’ll give you one last ride beforehand. Mr. Afton begins taking off Mike’s pants and slides His thick wet cock in his ass. Mike is crying but then his breath catches. Mr. Afton hit his prostate with his huge cock and Mike lets out a moan. “Oh you like that don’t you?” He keeps pounding Mike’s Ass and keeps making him Moan. “Oh yeah! You want this you hungry twink!” Mr. A turns Mike around and shoves his cock in Mike’s throat. It’s covered in strange flavours and tastes but it’s so big. Mike takes it like a champion and swallows the seed when Afton blows his load. “Now it’s time. You’ll wake up perfect my little pet.” And he throws Mike in the furnace. 

~Night 5 End~

~Day 5 Epilogue~ 

Mike wakes up in a dimly lit room. He’s lying down on a table of some kind and can’t move his head. He tries to move but he’s restrained by this heaviness all over his body. “Oh good. You’re awake.” He hears Mr. Afton’s voice. Mr. Afton?! Do you know what’s going on? Please help me! I don’t know where I am! “if you’re trying to speak then I’m sorry to tell you that you can’t. See, my newest creation can’t speak. He’s a lot of fun! I call him Funtime Foxy!” The table begins to tilt forward so Mike is upright. Only to face a mirror. Mike sees himself as the monstrosity he’s become. He is a shiny white and purple fox that has a large speaker on his chest. “Your chest cavity opens up so you can do my dirty work for me. Nobody needs to know that I’ve been taking children.” Mr. Afton laughs and looks at Mike. “Well enjoy your new body. I’ll send a technician to move you to your stage soon. Oh, and I must say before I go. You had a fantastic Ass. I really enjoyed fucking it.” And with that he leaves. Mike cries for what feels like days until a man comes in and takes him to a stage. He recognizes the man as Carl the Janitor. “Sorry it had to be like that Mike. I liked ya.” 

~End Of Nights~


End file.
